srwd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Machinery Warrior
"I'm Wodan Ymir. '' ''The Sword of Magus. '' ''There's nothing I cannot cut!" - Wodan Ymir, Machinery Warrior In the depths of the Earth Cradle, one of the main mecha research centers and a veritable fortress, a new miraculous technology was developed. Self-replicating, self-regenerating and self-evolving nanomachines that could greatly improve any mecha they were applied to-and even their pilots. This technology was baptized Machine Cells. Alas, soon enough it became clear the power granted by Machine Cells was not without price. Prolonged exposure to the machine soon infects the pilot with delusional feelings of invincibility and megalomania, plus extreme stress on the body. In the case of lesser beings, a messy death soon follows in a matter of months, weeks, or even days. In the case of those who don't succumb too soon, even if the Machine Cells grant them great power and resilience, seeking to face multiple armies head-on is still a plea for death. Some theorize that given some centuries of "incubation", a Machinery Warrior could become a veritable demigod as his Machine Cells keep improving him, but that's nothing more than a theoretical thesis. What's the chance such a pilot could stay put for so much time? Original Thread Class Features Machine Cells At first level the Machinery Warrior picks a mecha he has acess to. It gains the following benefits * DR and Natural Armor increases by 1 for every Machinery Warrior level. * HP increases by 25 for every Machinery Warrior level. * Energy increases by 5 for every Machinery Warrior level. * Saves bonus increases by 1 plus 1/3 Machinery Warrior levels. Machinery Weapons At first level pick two weapons from the Mecha chosen for Machine Cells. The Machinery Warrior gains an enhancement bonus on attack and damage rolls with those two weapons equal to his Machinery Warrior level, up to +10. Spirit Of the Machinery Each level of Machinery Warrior increases the maximum number of spirit points of the character by 4. In addition the character learns one spirit at levels 1, 5 and 9. Those Spirits only cost half the normal amount of spirit to use. Self-Regenerating The Machinery Warrior's mecha gain the and I properties, which both increase an extra 1 at levels 3, 5, 7 and 9. This doesn't stack with Nanomachines or Reactor gained from other sources. The Machinery Warrior himself also gains the same grade of Regeneration. You Cannot Stop Me At 3rd level 1/hour when the Machinery Warrior is mecha is dropped below half HP, he may use a Spirit he knows as a free action even if it isn't its turn. Machine Cell Maneuver At levels 2, 4, 6, 8 and 10 the Machinery Warrior learns a new Maneuver from a school they already know, needing to meet all prerequisites. You may use your BaB+Machinery Warrior level instead of Pilot level for purposes of determining that Maneuver's effects (but not learning them), and increase any of their DCs by an amount equal to 1/2 your Machinery Warrior level. Notice Machinery Warrior levels don't fully increase Pilot level. Machine Cell Stance At levels 4 and 10 the Machinery Warrior learns a new Stance from a school they already knew, needing to meet all prerequisites. You may use your BaB+Machinery Warrior level instead of Pilot level for purposes of determining that Maneuver's effects (but not learning them), and increase any of their DCs by an amount equal to1/2 your Machinery Warrior level. Notice Machinery Warrior levels don't fully increase Pilot level. Machine Cell Might At 5th level the Machinery Warrior gains +2 to an Ability Score of his choice as the Machine Cells augment their body. Machinery Cannot be Stopped At level 6 1/hour when the Machinery Warrior or his Mecha is dropped below 60% or 30% max HP, he may use two Spirits he knows as a free action. Each of those is a separate use, and they stack with You Cannot Stop Me. So for example if an attack drops you just below half HP, you could use two spirits as a free action, and then if you're later dropped below 30% max HP you could use another within the same hour. Or if you're dropped right from full HP to below 30% max HP, you could use three spirits as free actions. Adaptive Machine Cell At 7th level as a swift action the Machinery Warrior can double its Mecha movement speeds, its ranged weapon's range or its melee reach. This bonus lasts until this ability is activated again. Flawless Frame At 8th level both the Machinery Warrior and his mecha become fully immune to critical hits, diseases and poisons. Advanced Machine Cell Might At 9th level the Machinery Warrior gains +2 to two different ability scores of his choice. You cannot pick the same ability score as chosen for Machine Cell Might. Eternal Machinery At 10th level the Machinery Warrior stops aging, and will never die of old age. In addition his mecha isn't automatically destroyed when it reaches 0 HP, but instead is just limited to one move or standard action per round. If he chooses to use a standard action while on negative HP, then he deals damage to himself equal to 1/2 its max HP, bypassing any and all of his own defenses (there's just how much Machine Cells can keep up with). The mecha is only fully destroyed if reduced to negative HP equal to its Max HP, and during that Nanomachines keep working (although the Machinery Warrior himself cannot take actions). In addition once per day if his mecha would be destroyed, he can choose not to eject. If he does so, his mecha will rise again at full HP, energy and ammo at the start of the next round. Category:Oslecamo Category:Pilot Classes Category:Prestige Classes